


Max and Chloe Go Camping (Romantic AND Punk)

by Reksia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AND JESUS - Freeform, F/F, Mention of sex, and drugs, and guns, anyways I hope you enjoy, i promise i love and respect kate, i wrote this with my brother so it's.... a mess, minor kate / victoria, neither of us can write seriously, thanks to my brother the ending SUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reksia/pseuds/Reksia
Summary: Chloe takes Max on a very romantic date.... in the back of her truck. There's motels, rats, and chicken soup involved. Everything is sexy until Kate shows up, and brings two friends with her.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Max and Chloe Go Camping (Romantic AND Punk)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my brother for fun; we took turns writing a couple paragraphs. Hope you enjoy reading this even half as much as we enjoyed writing it!! Also I'm sorry

A few months after Arcadia Bay was tornadoes, Chloe and Max are kind of over all their trauma, so they decided they needed to move on from all that. Chloe was having some weed and max was photgraphing her in their new apartment, where they lived with their cats “fuck you warren (fuw for short)” and daguerrotype.  
“Haha max im so high lets go on a cool punk date” chloe said.   
Max said okay, and they got ready for the date. Chloe wore three beanies along with the same clothes she’d been wearing for the last few weeks, except now they were clean because she sprayed dish soap and water on them. Max was wearing a dress she caught for her middle school graduation because she hadn’t grown even once since then.   
“Where are we going on our super romantic and punk?” asked max

“I know a place” said Chloe

“Chloe, you fucking numbskull, the junkyard’s destroyed.”

“Oh yeah. Shit.”

“Moron.”

“Well where should we go then?”

“Let’s go to that nice place you ran off to in love is strange”

“What the fuck is love is strange, sounds like a bootleg of a somewhat well-made story game about two teenage girls in a small town that’s main gimmick is one girl controls time.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

So they went to the place.

The place was… Los angeles?? Santa monica??? Neither of them really knew, they just knew they’d been driving for a really long time. Like 6 days or something. They stayed at 3 motels on the way, one of which had big rats in the air conditioner. Chloe killed them all with her gun, she used one bullet to go through them all. 

When they arrived there, Chloe asked Max a really important question…..

“Why were you so uncharacteristically aggressive when I asked you out on this date? Also, did the rats bite you at all?”

Max smiled. “no , the rats didn’t bite me because for once you actually used the gun properly!! And i was so aggressive because i was annoyed with you throwing the ends of your joints at me whenever they were almost done”

Chloe gave max a little pat on the elbow. “Oh …. Well im hella sorry about that, and i'm glad you don't have rabies or anything…. So now it’s time for the romantic part to start! No more chuck-e-cheese…”

“WAIT.

Do you think those rats might’ve been guys in their early twenties dressed in really creepy rat costumes as mascots for a restaurant that is slowly going out of business????” asked Max frantically.

“Naw, that would mean i killed 3 men because i thought they were actual man sized rats in an air conditioner that was in reality just a room.”

“WAIT HOLY SHIT DID I KILL THREE MEN-” “No, i was just joking Chloe, there’s no way that happened. 

“Yeah, you’re right, that would be stupid.”

“Anyways, wanna bang?”

“sure”

\---- 

After they ….. Did the sex….. (still in chloe’s truck).... Max checked the time.   
“Wowsers, chloe, it’s been like 5 hours!! We have to be at the next hotel in 20 minutes or they won’t let us stay there!”  
Chloe put her three beanies back on before replying. “Don’t worry phat stax max, we’re not staying at a hotel….. We’re camping!!!! In the back of this truck, with nothing but two blankets, a pillow, three pineapples, a gun and your camera!!! Oh, and this book about security comedy that david gave me.”  
Max looked confused. “But what about water? And shouldn’t we have two pillows and one blanket, not the other way around?”  
“It’s okay big dick max, you don’t understand…. Yet…. you’ll see. Soon, you’ll understand my methods.”

“With two blankets, we can kidnap THREE TIMES as many people as with one!!!”

“How is it three times more?”

“Don’t worry about it, moronic max.”

“What the fucking shit is up with these nicknames.”

“Haha bitch”

So, chloe and max slept another night, but when they woke up…

Kate was alive and driving them away somewhere, and Nathan was feeding them cold chicken soup.

“WHAT THE FUCKING SHITBALLS NATHAAN HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE” Chloe screamed, then looked around to see if Max was okay. She was, she was in a seat directly behind Chloe. For some reason Kate had an entire school bus, and it looked like she’d been living in it. ALso victoria was sitting in Kate’s lap as she drove. Chloe chose to ignore that for now. 

“LET US OUT YOU LITTLE BLONDE RAT” the word rat reminded Chloe of her time shooting chuck-e-cheese employees, and gave her an idea. She got out her gun and went to shoot nathan, but Kate stopped the bus so fast that the gun flew out of her hand, hit nathan in the head, and knocked him out

Kate’s head turned 180 degrees to stare directly into Chloe's eyes. She levitated from her seat, causing victoria to fall off of her lap. “NO DEATH IN THE JESUS BUS”

This woke Max up. Max looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. She grabbed one of Chloe’s beanies and threw it at Kate, but KAt just unhinged her jaw and swallowed it. 

Max rewinded time to the end of episode two, pushed Kate off herself to make sure she died, then Max decided to not help anyone out of Arcadia Bay while the tornado destroyed it, to make sure neither Nathan or Victoria lived. Then, she saved Chloe again and they lived in a nice trailer with their cats.

And so, Max and Chloe lived happily ever after.


End file.
